John O'Hurley
|DOB = October 9, 1954 |birthplace = Kittery, Maine, USA |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0641417/ }} John O'Hurley is one of the supporting actors of Devious Maids, portraying the role of Christopher Neff. Biography O'Hurley was born in Kittery, Maine, the son of Jean, a housewife, and John O'Hurley, an ear, nose, and throat surgeon. O'Hurley attended Kingswood-Oxford School in West Hartford, Connecticut and graduated from Providence College in 1976 with a BA in Theatre. His older sister Carol died in 1970 at the age of 17 due to epileptic seizures, and so John works on behalf of the Epilepsy Foundation to find a cure. He has two brothers who are twins, Bruce O'Hurley of Capitol Hill Services Inc. and Neal O'Hurley. On Seinfeld, O'Hurley played a fictionalized version of the catalog-company entrepreneur, John Peterman, from 1995 to 1998. In 1997, O'Hurley guest starred in the science fiction television series The X-Files. O'Hurley financed the relaunch of The J. Peterman Company, and thus became a part-owner in 2001. He was a contestant on the first season of the television show Dancing with the Stars which aired during the summer of 2005. O'Hurley and his dance partner Charlotte Jørgensen made it to the final competition, which he lost to ABC soap opera star Kelly Monaco. In 1995, he co-starred on the short-lived sitcom A Whole New Ballgame. From 2000–2002, he hosted a revival To Tell the Truth. O'Hurley has been the host of Purina's annual National Dog Show every Thanksgiving since 2002. In 2003, he played the role of Roger Heidecker on the UPN television series The Mullets. In 2004, he hosted the limited-run game show The Great American Celebrity Spelling Bee. In October 2005, he guest-starred in an episode of Drake and Josh. On September 11, 2006, O'Hurley replaced Richard Karn as the fifth host of Family Feud. He left Family Feud in 2010 and was replaced by Steve Harvey. In March 2007, he took the lead role in the Wynn Las Vegas's production of Spamalot, in which he plays King Arthur. He starred on Broadway and on National Tour as Billy Flynn in Chicago. In July 2008 he reprised his role as King Arthur in the Los Angeles production of Spamalot at the Ahmanson Theatre. In June 2013 he once again reprised the role of King Arthur in Spamalot at The Muny Theater in St. Louis, Mo. He is one of the guest speakers in the Candlelight Processional at Epcot Center in Walt Disney World. O'Hurley is the voice of the owner of the Cow and Corset bar in the Fable II videogame for the Xbox 360. He also replaced Frank Welker as the "Phantom Blot" for Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse. He has also provided the voice of King Neptune on SpongeBob SquarePants and done voice-over work for radio stations, including WBEN-FM in Philadelphia, KPKX in Phoenix, Arizona, KMAX in San Francisco, and WARH in St. Louis. He is also the voice of Coors Light commercials for more than 10 years. He also played in the award-winning 2000x dramatic series produced by the Hollywood Theater of the Ear for National Public Radio. In 2015, he has been cast on Devious Maids. External Links *Official Twitter account *Official Website Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 3 Cast